This invention relates to a hot melt gun comprising a melt body having a melt chamber and feeding means for feeding a rod of hot melt material in solid form, under the control of an operator, into the melt chamber. The feeding means comprises a carriage mounted for movement towards and away from the melt body, a clamp member pivotally mounted on the carriage and a trigger connected to the clamp member by connecting means. As pressure is applied to the trigger by the operator the clamp member pivots into engagement with the rod of hot melt material supported by the carriage to grip the rod and, on further pressure on the trigger by the operator, to feed the rod into the melt chamber.
Hot melt guns as described above are known. Such guns are described in German patent specifications Nos. 2249033 and 2265644. Suitable hot melt materials include glues, for sticking together various articles, and sealants. Rods of hot melt material for this purpose are commercially available, for example from the Assignee of the present Application. While such guns have proved reasonably satisfactory in operation, feeding means of the guns described in said specifications have a multiplicity of parts making rapid assembly inconvenient.